


Addicted

by Sonnista



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Citronshipping, Control, Fingerfucking, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Licking, M/M, Maybe Post-Canon?, PWP, Pomegranates, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Shame, Smut, Thiefshipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnista/pseuds/Sonnista
Summary: Malik's lips taste sweeter than any pomegranate Bakura has ever tasted. And more bitter than anything he has ever swallowed.
Relationships: Citronshipping - Relationship, Thief King Bakura/Marik Ishtar, Thiefshipping - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Addicted

Malik tastes like the pomegranates that Bakura loved to eat in his childhood; sweet and juicy.

His former partner in crime is the first one Bakura kissed so passionately after so many years, after his old body was brought back to the present.

Malik's tongue gently plays around his and he feels the boy's hardness rubbing against his thigh. Bakura embraces Malik's erection with one hand, whereupon the boy moans needily into his mouth.

"I'm too old for you and you know it," says Bakura in a last, desperate attempt to change his mind. He already know he would fail. The boy is in no way inferior to him in his stubbornness.

Malik just laughed at him; the sound of his voice give him goose bumps. He kisses Bakura's scarred torso, his neck, bites his earlobe. The sensations all shoot into Bakura's nerves simultaneously.

Bakura knows how this scenario must affect others, what the others would say about it - with a boy who in truth could not even be his great-great-great-grandson - and he knows that they would all be right.

"Let me suck your dick, Bakura," Malik whispers seductively in his ear, biting playfully into it once more, before he licked his full lips. "May I?"

"Yes," Bakura growled excitedly, his cock twitching hard. "Damn, yes.”

And although he is ashamed of it, Bakura fervently hopes that Malik will get down on his knees in front of him here and now - but in the end, Bakura finds himself lying on the bed on his back, Malik above him and between his legs, one hand wrapped around Bakura's throbbed cock.

With pleasure Malik lets his wet tongue glide slowly over the tip. Bakura trembles, gasps and struggles to stop himself from reaching roughly into Malik's golden hair and pushing him down.

The boy makes a satisfied sound as he takes the tip in his mouth, moves his tongue, slowly lowering his head up and down. The wet, smacking noises that Malik makes in the process are too arousing, too soothing and too poisoning for Bakura.

"Malik!" Bakura gasped, his legs trembling more than before. The boy drives him crazy. It's almost ridiculous how close Bakura is already, but the last time was just too long ago, and Malik is too good.

Malik lets Bakura's cock slide out of his mouth, his lips are swollen and glowing pink. He strokes Bakura's cock with his hand a few more times before he lets go of it entirely.

"Do you like what I do?" Malik asks with a smirk. As if he didn't know the answer himself, Bakura thought. He plays with one of his hair strands; plays the innocent. The boy knows exactly what he is triggering with his teasing behavior.

Bakura has difficulty getting his husky breath under control again.

He knows that Malik loves this game of control; he is a master of his trade.

"... very much ..."

_Too much_ , whispers a low voice into his mind. No boy at this young age should be able to suck as well as the young Egyptian. But Malik could and Bakura loves it.

Malik gets up, slowly lets his pants slide over his hips, exposes his legs and his hard cock. He squats over Bakura's thighs.

"You're going to fuck me now, aren't you, Bakura?" he asks with a smirk on his beautiful face, sounding so smug and dirty that something shatters in Bakura again. 

He can't resist him, it's impossible.

A drop of lust runs over his still wet tip and Bakura is so unspeakably ashamed of his desire for this boy.

"Yes," Bakura answers without hesitation, "I will."

His harsh voice sounds darker than ever before. More imperious. More dangerous.

It almost seems as if Malik has done this a hundred times before. His hole widens without a problem when Bakura penetrates him with the first finger and after a short time adds a second and then a third.

Malik moans as he begins to shamelessly ride Bakura's finger.

Bakura watches him full of lust, his eyelids half closed. His cock twitches impatiently at the sight of the boy.

It takes only two more minutes, which is no comparison to the eternity Bakura had already gone through, when Malik moans loudly as he slowly sits down on Bakura's lap.

He lets his head fall into the neck, the lavender eyes closed; moves his hips up and down. He become faster and faster. Only loud moans and broken sentences can be heard from his mouth, and yet Bakura still notices the "fuck me harder!"

Bakura doesn't want to enjoy this, but he does.

He grabs Malik's trembling hips and pushes his pelvis vigorously upwards. With each thrust he pushes the boy closer to absolute ecstasy.

Bakura doesn't want to cum, groaning and deep inside the boy, but he can't hold back any longer, not when he feels like a roaring wave is swallowing him up.

He doesn't want to watch Malik stroking himself and moaning on his cock until the climax. But he does. And he loves the sight of him.

For a moment, everything is quiet, except for their quick and irregular breathing.

Bakura lets his fingertips run up and down Malik's sweaty back. He feels the scars that were violently carved into him years ago. All just to preserve the memory of the Pharaoh. A fate he would have liked to spare the boy.

Malik raises his head to look Bakura in the eyes.

"That wasn't so bad. For a geezer over 3000 years old."

Bakura laughed throatily.

Grinning, Malik rises from him and swings off the bed to get dressed.

Bakura watches him in silence. He lets his gaze glide over his beautiful body.

He knows that he deserves this amusement on Malik's part, and somewhere he welcomes it, because he has the feeling that it relieves him at least a little of his guilt, his shame.

At the same time, Bakura wishes that the boy would stay with him. 

Inside, he shakes his head. What has become of the proud king of thieves, for whom such feelings were a foreign word?

Sometimes Bakura wishes he could go back to the old days, when he didn't know Malik, when he hadn't completely fallen for this boy.

But Bakura knows that this part of him is lost and will never come back.

Back in the Battle City tournament, Malik entered his life like a fucking force of nature.

Their joint plan to finally get rid of the Pharaoh is not yet complete. Even if he is now in the afterlife, there must still be a way to destroy him. Once and for all. He must pay for what he has done to them.

Bakura can only hope that he will not drag the boy into the abyss with him.

Or that Malik won't take him with him.

But one thing is certain.

He is addicted to Malik, like he used to be addicted to pomegranates.


End file.
